Technologies for creating, maintaining, and executing source objects are abundant. For example, such technologies range from integrated development environments that allow software developers to write source objects in different programming languages to graphical representations of how the source objects executes. These tools address various challenges software developers face in developing software. But there is an increasing need to provide new tools that take into consideration that software developers may work together from across the globe, each speaking a different natural language and each with his own preferences for formatting and/or viewing source objects. Today's tools are inadequate in addressing such needs. As a result, new tools are required that address the challenges software developers face as a result of working in different locations, in different time zones, using different programming languages or speaking different natural languages while working together on the same programming project.